Dia, Sang Raja
by demuname
Summary: Hinata Shouyou hanyalah seorang pemuda desa biasa yang memiliki mimpi besar untuk menapakkan kakinya di kancah nasional; tempat dia akan bersinar ketika ia memukul bola voli itu ke arah lawan dan mencetak poin untuk timnya. Seorang pemuda bernama Kageyama Tobio, kelak akan menjadi kunci dari mimpinya. Perjalanan Hinata Shouyou dengan voli, diceritakan dalam lima babak.


**Dia, Sang Raja**

**Original Haikyuu! fanfic by demuname**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! / Haikyuu! bukan milik saya.**

.

**Note: fic ini sedikit canon-divergent di bagian awal. Sisanya canon-compliant. Akan muncul beberapa kata kasar yang biasa dipakai Hinata dan Kageyama jika sedang bertikai. Hinata-centric.**

**Spoiler manga sampai chapter 370.**

* * *

**_1\. Hinata Shouyou, 5 tahun._**

_'Kukuruyuk!'_

Suara ayam yang berkokok di pagi hari bertugas sebagai alarm yang membangunkan penduduk desa tersebut, tepat ketika sinar matahari pagi yang baru terbit menampakkan diri. Tak lama setelah itu, akan terlihat para penduduk desa yang keluar dari rumah sambil membawa cangkul atau bakul di atas kepala mereka, bersiap untuk kerja di ladang hari itu. Ketika matahari pagi sudah sepenuhnya bersinat, anak-anak yang menggunakan seragam dan topi berangkat ke sekolah tanpa lupa berpamitan dengan orang tua mereka.

Tak terkecuali diantara anak-anak des aitu adalah Hinata Shouyou. Setelah bangun pagi, ia lekas membereskan tempat tidurnya sendiri, kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mandi. Di desa yang dekat dengan pegunungan itu, air yang ada itu sangat dingin dan tidak ada air hangat yang tersedia sepanjang waktu. Penduduk desa yang sudah terbiasa dengan air dingin tersebut tidak merasa terlalu takut untuk mandi pagi. Malah, air dingin tersebut membuat mereka semakin segar dan siap untuk beraktivitas sepanjang hari.

Menggunakan pakaian seragam sekolahnya, Shouyou pun beranjak ke meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya. Ibunya yang sedari bangun pagi sudah mulai memasak pun bergegas menyiapkan meja dengan nasi dan telur. Itulah sarapan mereka hampir setiap hari, sebuah santapan sederhana sebagai basis dari tenaga untuk bekerja. Santapan pagi tersebut dipenuhi dengan beberapa nguapan, aroma kopi, serta suara radio yang menyiarkan berita. Di atas meja daput itu pula, kotak bekal Shouyou dan ayahnya yang sudah Ibunya siapkan berada untuk ia bawa ke sekolah.

Meraih tasnya yang ada di kursi, Shouyou pun pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama ayahnya. Ayahnya akan mengantarnya ke PAUD tempat ia belajar terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi bekerja. Ibunya pun akan pergi untuk berjualan beberapa saat setelah mereka keluar dan kembali ke rumah ketika ia menjemput Shouyou pulang.

Kebiasaan Shouyou ketika pulang siang hari itu adalah mandi dan tidur siang. Ketika hari menjelang sore, ia akan pergi keluar dan bermain bersama teman tetangganya. Di saat-saat tertentu seperti yang hari ini, ia akan berada di dalam rumah demi menonton pertandingan bola voli nasional yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu dari minggu lalu.

Tatapan dari sepasang iris coklat yang gemerlapan itu tertempel pada layar berwarna dan sedikit buram tersebut. Pemuda-pemuda itu saling menepukkan tangan mereka dan memeluk satu sama lain, tepat setelah bola berwarna biru-kuning-putih itu dipukul dan terjatuh di area lawan. Mereka berhasil mencetak poin penentuan mereka dan mereka menjadi pemenangnya.

"Uwooooh!" Teriaknya dengan penuh gairah, euforia kegembiaraan menggebu-gebu di dalam dadanya. Tim tersebut adalah tim jagoan Shouyou dan sejauh ini, mereka tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Klub bola sekolah itu, Karasuno, adalah sekolah yang tempatnya jauh dari tempat ia bertinggal, berpijak di sebuah kota kecil yang jaraknya berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari desanya.

Ibunya yang sedang menata makan malam di atas meja makan melihat anak laki-lakinya itu dengan resah. "Duh, Shouyou, kenapa kamu teriak-teriak? Nanti diomelin sama tetangga, lho."

"Ibu!" serunya, kedua mata menatap milik ibunya dengan antusias. "Timku favoritku menang! Harusnya tadi Ibu lihat gimana _spiker_ nomor 7 tadi mukul bolanya kencang banget, terus _bam! _Tiba-tiba bola itu jatuh terus tim lawan ga ada yang gerak buat nyelamatin bolanya saking mereka kaget. Keren!"

Wanita itu terkekeh melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Pada usianya yang baru berusia lima tahun, Shouyou adalah anak yang sangat ekspresif. Anaknya itu juga sangat suka menonton pertandingan olahraga dengan ayahnya, terutama pertandingan bola voli. Televisi kotak yang sudah tua dan usang itu menjadi sebuah media yang berharga bagi penggemar pertandingan olahraga, terutama bagi penduduk desa. Terkadang beberapa dari teman ayah Shouyou pun datang ke rumahnya untuk ikut menonton sambil membawa anak-anak mereka.

Kehidupan mereka di desa memang tidak megah seperti di kota, namun ricuh dan tawa yang hadir tidak kalah dengan mereka yang tinggal di perkotaan.

"Wah, hebat ya dia."

"Iya bu! Kuat banget tangannya! Aku juga pengen jadi kayak mereka!" Seru Shouyou sambil memperagakan gerakan memukul dari atas ke bawah.

"Kalau mau jadi anak yang sehat dan kuat, harus banyak makan ya," jawab ibunya sambil memberinya senyum yang mendukung. "Ayo panggil ayah buat makan malam, dia lagi di taman."

Ia mengangguk, menuruti perkataan ibunya. Shouyou berlari menuju taman dimana ayahnya berada, dimana ia sedang menyirami pohon dan bunga yang sudah sedari dulu dirinya serta istrinya tanami. Kebun kecil itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai tanaman umbi, buah, dan sayur yang dapat digunakan sebagai bahan makanan dan bumbu masak.

"Ayah, ayo makan malam." Panggilnya sambil menarik lengan ayahnya yang sedang memegang selang.

"Iya, iya." Lekas ia mematikan keran selang yang digunakannya, kemudian membiarkan Shouyou menariknya ke dalam. "Jangan lupa cuci tangan sebelum makan."

Shouyou mengangguk dan mengikuti ayahnya ke dapur, membasuh tangannya dengan air mengalir dan menggosok kedua tangan dengan sabun. Sepasang anak dan ayah itu mengeringkan tangan basah mereka dengan sebuah kain yang tergantung tepat di samping bak cuci. Sang ibu sudah menunggu di meja makan dan mereka pun segera duduk. Setelah mereka bersama mengucapkan 'Selamat makan!', mereka pun menyantap makanan yang terhindangkan. Terdapat sebakul nasi, tiga ekor ikan goreng hasil tangkapan Shouyou di sungai, semangkuk sayur hijau yang dipetik dari taman, dan kecap sebagai cocolan.

"Sayurnya makan yang banyak ya, Ibu buat lebih."

Seperti yang telah ibunya anjurkan, Shouyou mengambil nasi yang banyak dan menumpuk banyak sayuran itu ke atas piringnya. Segala makanan yang dibuat ibunya selalu enak dan tanpa harus dinasehati, ia akan melahap semua santapan yang ada.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya!" ucap keluarga kecil tersebut ketika makannya sudah habis disantap. Ibu Hinata membereskan piring-piring yang sudah kosong ke dapur. Bocah kecil itu langsung berada di samping ibunya untuk membantu mencuci piring. Sore itu diakhiri dengan kebersamaan keluaga, di mana mereka duduk bersantai dan berbagi cerita sambil menonton acara di televisi. Ketika matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam dan cahaya langit digantikan oleh bulan serta bintang di langit gelap, barulah mereka ke kamar dan beristirahat.

Namun malam itu, Shouyou yang merebah di atas matras usang miliknya itu belum bisa menutup matanya. Adegan menegangkan pertandingan yang ia tonton tadi terus berputar di kepalanya; bagaimana sebuah tim yang berisikan enam orang itu bisa berkoordinasi satu sama lain tanpa banyak bicara, bagaimana mereka berjuang untuk meraih kemenangan, atau bagaimana mereka menghadapi halangan dari tim lawan yang tidak kalah jagonya.

Ada satu hal yang paling menonjol dibanding hal yang lain. Yaitu cara sang _blocker_ kecil dengan nomor punggung 10 itu bisa mengalahkan _blocker _tim musuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia meloncat begitu tinggi; jauh melebihi kemampuan meloncat orang banyak.

Ia terlihat seperti seekor burung; melambung di udara demi meraih bola dan mencapai kemenangan, seakan seperti ia bisa terbang_. _

Hal itu terlihat mustahil; namun hal itu adalah nyata. Pemuda itu dikenal dengan sebutan 'Raksasa Kecil'.

Hanya dengan membayangkan itu, Shouyou bisa tersenyum sendiri. Senyuman itu tak pupus hingga ia tertidur. Malam itu, sebuah tekad baru muncul di hatinya.

Suatu hari nanti, ia akan menjejakkan kakinya di lapangan nasional dimana ia akan bermain voli, dan_ terbang._

* * *

**_2\. Hinata Shouyou, 8 tahun._**

Bocah berambut jingga tersebut mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang, tak peduli dengan sinar matahari tengah hari yang menyengati kulitnya. Perjalanan dari sekolahnya yang cukup jauh dari rumah harus ditempuh dengan sepeda dan membutuhkan waktu lima belas hingga dua puluh menit. Untuk datang ke sekolahnya, ia harus melewati sebuah jembatan kayu yang sudah renta dan Shouyou sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa terus melewati jembatan itu dengan sepedanya tanpa perlu khawatir jembatan itu rubuh saat-saat. Hati kecil Shouyou merasa takut jika suatu saat ia jatuh dengan sepedanya dan dibawa arus air dan lumpur.

"Aku pulang!" Teriaknya sambil melepaskan sepatu. Ia menanggalkan kaus kakinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sepatu itu. Sebuah jawaban "Selamat datang" yang singkat terdengar yang diucapkan oleh adik perempuannya, Natsu. Shouyou dan Natsu memiliki jarak usia sebanyak enam tahun. Meski baru berusia dua tahun, adiknya merupakan anak yang cerdas. Ia sudah dapat berkomunikasi dengan cukup baik pada usianya yang belia ini dan Shouyou merasa bangga memiliki adik yang begitu pandai.

Shouyou menemui Natsu yang sedang duduk memainkan boneka di kamar tidur mereka bersama. Ia mengacak surai jingga milik Natsu yang senada dengannya. "Hai, Natsu."

"Kak Shouyou!" balasnya dengan girang, memberi sebuah boneka kelinci pada Shouyou. "Main!"

"Kakak ganti baju dulu ya." Shouyou meletakkan tas sekolahnya di pojokan kamar, menukar seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah, dan bergabung dengan permainan Natsu. Apa yang dimainkan mereka, Shouyou pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya menggerakkan boneka itu sambil menabrak-nabrakkannya dengan boneka yang lain. Meski begitu, Natsu tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Shouyou! Makan siang dulu!" sahut ibu Hinata memanggil putranya yang baru pulang. Jam sudah menujukkan pukul dua. Bocah itu mengiyakan dan pamit pergi pada Natsu untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Piring berisi lauk makan siangnya sudah ada di bawah tudung saji. Masakan milik ibunya memang jauh lebih lezat dibandingkan jajanan-jajanan yang ia beli di sekitaran sekolah untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Ibu pergi dulu ya," sahut ibunya yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi dan menggunakan tas. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

Sejak Natsu lahir, ibu Hinata baru mulai pergi bekerja setelah Shouyou pulang dari sekolah. Sore nanti, sebelum matahari mulai terbenam, ayahnya akan pulang dan menggantikan ibunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ibunya baru pulang ketika matahari sudah terbenam.

Siang hari seperti itu, Shouyou biasa menemani adiknya bermain dan mengajaknya tidur siang bersama. Menjelang sore, ia akan mengajak Natsu untuk keluar rumah dan bermain dengan anak-anak lain. Shouyou bermain bola bersama teman lelakinya sedangkan Natsu bermain bersama balita lain yang ditemani ibu mereka. Tante-tante itu senang dengan Natsu dan turut menjaganya.

Malam itu setelah ayah dan ibunya pulang, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Tidak biasanya keluarga Hinata mendapat tamu tanpa ada kabar yang mendahului.

"Selamat malam, Kak!" sang tamu itu berteriak, berharap agar dibukakan pintu. Ayah Hinata membuka pintu dan di hadapannya adalah adiknya yang tinggal di desa sebelah. Ia memberi lelaki di hadapannya pelukan erat.

"Halo, lama tak bertemu. Kok kamu bisa datang ke sini? Tanpa kabar juga?"

Hikaru, namanya, terkekeh. "Iya kak. Aku mau ke kota besok. Bis yang ke arah kota adanya di sini. Tadi padahal aku udah berangkat awal supaya kekejar bisnya, tapi ternyata aku terlambat juga, jadinya aku harus nunggu sampai besok."

Kakaknya mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau gitu, ayo masuk dulu, nginep di sini. Shouyou pasti senang ketemu kamu."

"Terima kasih banyak kak," balasnya sambil memasuki rumah. Ayah Hinata membantu Hikaru membawa tas tenteng warna coklatnya ke dalam rumah sementara ia menanggalkan sepatu. Lelaki itu menyusul kakaknya menuju ruang tamu dimana kakak ipar serta keponakannya berada.

"Paman Hikaru!" teriak Shouyou sambil berlari memeluknya. Hikaru lantas menyelipkan tangan di bagian ketiak dan punggung bocah itu, mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Wah Shouyou, lama nggak ketemu. Kamu makin besar ya. Lama-lama paman nggak bisa gendong kamu lagi."

Bocah itu tertawa. Sambil menghibur Shouyou, Hikaru melihat ke arah kakak iparnya dan memberikan senyum. "Permisi ya, kak."

"Santai aja, semua keluarga selalu _welcome _di rumah ini. Oh ya, Natsu, ini paman Hikaru. Salamin ya."

Anak perempuan dengan paras yang hampir sama dengan Shouyou mendekatinya. "Halo, paman."

Terakhir kali ia bermain ke kediaman Hinata, Natsu masih seorang bayi yang digendong ibunya. Ia menurunkan Shouyou dan menggantinya dengan Natsu. "Halo Natsu."

Natu tertawa cekikikan. Di saat yang bersamaan, kakaknya membawa segelas teh dan kudapan kecil berupa kue.

"Yuk, dimakan dulu."

"Makasih kak," ucapnya, menurunkan Natsu kembali ke sofa sebelum ia menyeruput teh yang panas itu. Tatapannya kembali ke bocah laki-laki yang turut meminum teh.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Shouyou?"

"Tadi Guruminta kita gambarin cita-cita kita. Nih aku kasih lihat!" Shouyou berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas. Ia menunjukkan hasil karyanya itu kepada para orang dewasa. "Lihat! Aku dapat A dari Guru. Katanya, gambarku bagus dan semangatku baik."

"Wah, hebat, itu kamu gambar bola voli ya?"

"Iya! Aku pengen jadi pemain voli! Keren banget loh paman, mereka bisa mukul bola melewati _blockers _yang tinggi dan 'boom!', mereka mencetak skor."

Hikaru tertawa, menemani keluarga Hinata malam itu sambil mendengarkan cerita-cerita Shouyou mengenai sekolah dan dirinya. Keesokan harinya pada dini hari – waktu sebelum Shouyou bangun – Hikaru sudah pergi untuk pergi ke kota.

Hari dan bulan berlalu dan berjalan dengan lancar bagi mereka. Suatu hari, kediaman Hinata kembali mendapati suara ketukan pintu dan wajah sang paman-lah yang muncul ketika pintu dibuka. Hikaru pulang membawakan mereka berbagai oleh-oleh dari kota seperti cemilan dan pakaian baru. Ia tidak berdiam lama sebab ia harus segera kembali ke desanya dan pada istri serta anaknya.

Sebelum ia pergi, Shouyou dipanggilnya.

"Shouyou!"

Anak itu berlari menghampirinya. "Ya, paman?"

"Aku punya hadiah spesial buat kamu," katanya, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang cukup besar dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah bola yang berwarna kuning, putih, dan biru itu langsung diberikan padanya.

"Woah!" seru Shouyou, menerima pemberian bola itu. "Bola voli beneren! Keren banget! Terima kasih paman!"

Hikaru membalasnya dengan senyum, menerima pelukan erat dari Shouyou. "Sama-sama."

Hari itu menjadi pertemuan pertama dalam perjalanan kisah permainan bola voli seorang Hinata Shouyou.

* * *

_**3\. Hinata Shouyou, 12 tahun.**_

Sekolah Menegah Pertama Yukigaoka menjadi pilihan Shouyou untuk menimba ilmu setelah ia menamati sekolah dasar. Sekolah ini merupakan satu-satunya SMP yang masih dapat dijangkau dengan menggunakan sepeda dari rumah kediaman Hinata.

Berbekal semangat baru dalam menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, Shouyou berputar mengelilingi pinggiran kantin yang penuh itu di mana para ketua klub ekstrakurikuler mempromosikan klub mereka, mengundang para murid baru untuk bergabung. Ia sudah melihat banyak klub seperti futsal, basket, dansa, musik, dan seni – namun belum kunjung juga ia menemukan klub bola voli yang menjadi obsesinya.

"Maaf kak, apakah ada klub bola voli?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada seorang kapten klub sepak bola yang memegang poster klub hasil karya mereka. "Wah, untuk sekarang sih nggak ada. Gimana kalau kamu masuk klub futsal aja? Kamu kelihatannya cekatan."

"Kalau buat klub baru, bisa kak?"

"Bisa coba diajuin ke guru olahraga kalau mau sama ada jumlah orang yang cukup sih, paling. Ayo, ayo, coba gabung sama klub sepak bola aja dulu, seru loh."

Tidak menggubris tawaran sang kakak kelas, Hinata mengangguk. "Terima kasih kak!" ucapnya, dan ia berlari menuju ruang guru. Ia menemukan pria paruh baya itu sedang makan siang beserta beberapa guru lain.

"Takeshi-sensei!"

Suara keras Shouyou mengagetkan sang guru yang sedang menyantap bekalnya hingga ia hampir tersedak. Meski baru bertemu dalam pelajaran olahraga dua kali, Takashi sudah mengenal murid barunya ini. Rambut jingga yang mencolok dan keributan Hinata membuatnya sulit untuk diacuhkan.

"Ketuk pintunya dulu, Shouyou. Di mana tata kramamu?"

Shouyou menciut, dengan gagap menundukkan diri. "Ma- maaf, sensei! Saya permisi."

Takeshi mengangguk, memperhatikan paras Shouyou yang berantakan. "Ada apa? Kamu kelihatan buru-buru."

"Anu, sensei! Apa aku boleh mengusulkan pembuatan klub bola voli?"

"Boleh aja," balasnya santai sambil mengunyah sesuap nasi. "Ambillah formulir di laci meja saya, rak ketiga. Kalau udah diisi, taruh aja di meja saya nanti. Tapi untuk manggil pelatih, kamu harus punya minimal delapan orang anggota, ya."

"Baik, sensei. Terima kasih banyak!"

Shouyou mengambil selembar kertas dari laci yang dimaksud dan segera mengisinya. Saat ini, dia adalah pencetus dari klub sehingga otomatis menjadi sang ketua.

Meski sendiri, semangat Shouyou tidak padam. Ia melatih dan membiasakan tangannya dengan bola itu, ditemani dengan pantulan dinding. Hanya mendapat area kecil di pinggir lapangan basket tidak membuatnya patah semangat. Untuk melatih _spike, _temannya dari klub lain kadang membantu melempar _toss_, meski _toss _mereka tidaklah mulus dan apa adanya saja. Tetapi, ia tetap bersyukur karena temannya masih ingin membantunya untuk mengembangkan hobinya tersebut.

Sampai tibalah hari dimana sekolah mereka mengikuti lomba di prefekturnya. Shouyou sebagai sang kapten akhirnya merasakan kesempatan pertama untuk bertanding melawan sekolah lain. Mereka melawan salah satu sekolah yang terkenal dengan klub voli mereka, Sekolah Menegah Pertama Kitagawa Daiichi.

Adrenalin mengalir di dalamnya. Ia melompat dan memukul sekuat tenaga, demi mencetak satu poin yang berharga agar kemenangan tercapai.

Sayangnya, pertandingan pertamanya itu juga menjadi pertandingan terakhir dalam karirnya sebagai pemain bola voli tingkat SMP. Timnya dibantai begitu takluknya di bawah sekolah tersebut. Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan sang "Raja Lapangan", seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang memandang rendah dirinya. Bertemunya, Shouyou bersumpah bahwa ia akan merebut gelar 'Raja' tersebut darinya.

Sebab suatu hari, ia percaya bahwa ia akan menapakkan kaki di kancah nasional.

* * *

_**4\. Hinata Shouyou, 15 tahun.**_

Shouyou menyesal. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyesal. Ya, mungkin sedikit saja. Rasa tak karuan ini membuatnya tidak tenang. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke kota sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun. Jangankan mencari tempat tinggalnya, untuk berbicara dengan warga sekitar saja ia tidak mampu.

Bagaimana bisa? Orang-orang kota ini berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali tubuh Shouyou menabrak orang-orang yang jauh lebih besar dibandingnya – bahkan ada yang membuat koper dalam genggamnya terjatuh. Tidak jarang dari mereka lewat begitu saja tanpa mengatakan maaf atau sekedar permisi seperti orang desa. Laju transportasi yang padat juga membuat udara yang dihirupnya terasa sesak, tidak seperti udara di desa.

Sekarang, Shouyou tersesat. Ia berada di stasiun utama kota di mana orang bermigrasi. Ia tidak tahu harus pindah kereta yang mana untuk mencapai tujuannya. Setelah sampai stasiun tujuannya, ia juga tidak tahu-menahu soal jalan menuju _dorm _sekolah barunya. Peta yang dipegangnya sekarang nampaknya juga tidak berguna. Kertas itu sudah lecek karena diremas dan diputar-putar Shouyou.

"Permisi Pak, ke sekolah Karasuno bagaimana ya?" tanyanya setelah ia menemukan pusat informasi sebagai hasil memutari stasiun besar tersebut.

"Silahkan naik kereta biasa arah ke XYZ, kemudian turun di stasiun B."

"Terima kasih, Pak."

Merongoh uang dari sakunya kembali, ia pun membeli tiket. Tempat tinggalnya dulu dengan sekolahnya tidak jauh sehingga ia tidak biasa naik kereta dan tidak memiliki kartu prabayar yang digunakan kebanyakan orang. Sepertinya untuk menjalani kehidupan di sini, Shouyou harus membeli kartu tersebut, cepat atau lambat.

Ia berusaha menyelinap untuk mengejar kereta yang harus ditumpanginya. Kereta itu lumayan penuh dan Shouyou tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Terpaksa ia harus berdiri sambil menenteng koper yang berat itu. Setidaknya ia tidak harus berpindah kereta lagi untuk mencapai tujuannya. Jika harus _transit,_ rasanya sangat merepotkan dan juga melelahkan.

Dengan tubuh kecilnya, ia berhasil keluar dari himpitan orang ketika ia sampai di stasiunnya. Syukurnya _speaker _pengumuman di dalam kereta itu cukup kencang untuk didengarnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan melihat sekelilingnya – hanya dia sendiri dan seorang lagi yang turun di stasiun kosong tersebut. Tempat pemberhentian kecil itu dikelilingi banyak pohon yang rindang, berbeda dengan stasiun yang ia lewati sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia berjalan keluar sambil memegang kembali petanya. Dinaikinya sebuah bus _shuttle_ berwarna merah yang berhenti di depan stasiun tersebut yang hendak membawanya ke asrama sekolah Karasuno, tempat yang akan ia tinggali selama tiga tahun ke depan. Di dalam bus tersebut, terdapat beberapa anak muda dengan koper – sibuk dengan buku atau pemandangan sekitar – yang Shouyou anggap sebagai sesama murid baru. Tak lama kemudian, bus itu berjalan. Terdapat rumah-rumah kokoh yang terbuat dari semen dan tidak ada sawah di daerah ini. Tempat ini bukanlah kota besar seperti Tokyo yang memiliki gedung tinggi seperti yang Shouyou lihat di TV dan koran. Shouyou menikmati suasana baru yang cukup berbeda dengan desa ia bertumbuh besar.

Perjalanan menuju tujuannya membutuhkan sekitar 15 menit. Pemberhentian bus tersebut berada tepat di depan asramanya. Setelah menaruh benda bawaan di kamarnya, pemuda itu keluar dari gedung tersebut dan berlari menuju utara, di mana gedung sekolahnya berada. Jarak antara sekolah dan asramanya adalah sekitar 1,5 km dari asramanya. Bukan jarak yang cukup jauh untuk pemuda yang tumbuh besar di pedesaan.

Shouyou berdiri di depan gedung sekolah yang tertutup rapat oleh gerbang yang tinggi itu, kepala mengadah ke atas sambil mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi silaunya matahari terbenam. Rasa bangga bermekaran di dalam dadanya dan Shouyou harus menggunakan segala kendali di dalam dirinya untuk tidak berteriak saat itu juga. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera memulai kehidupan remajanya di sekolah tersebut sembari bergabung dengan klub bola voli yang menjadi incarannya.

Keesokan harinya, yaitu hari pertama sekolah, terdapat upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Seminggu setelah sekolah dimulai, ajang pengenalan serta pendaftaran klub dibuka dan Shouyou tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk segera mengisi formulir pendaftaran klubnya. Beberapa hari kemudian, pertemuan perdana akan dilakukan di _gym _setelah kegiatan belajar-mengajar berakhir.

Shouyou mengintip _gym _itu dari celah pintu dan melihat seseorang tengah memukul bola melewati net. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan memasuki ruangan tersebut, hendak mengenalkan dirinya.

Pemuda itu terlihat tidak asing. Surai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya serta wajah angkuh yang terpampang di wajahnya telah terukir di dalam memori Shouyou.

Tatapannya menemui mata gelap pemuda tersebut dan sontak keduanya berteriak dengan satu sama lain.

"Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan musuhnya lagi dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Seharusnya itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku, bodoh!"

Pertemuan kedua mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama yang beralamat buruk. Rasa kompetisi dari keduanya hanya membuat ricuh dan rasanya tak mungkin bagi Shouyou untuk menjadikan Kageyama teman yang baik, apalagi menjadi _teammate _yang baik. Hal tersebut bertentangan dengan permainan yang mereka geluti. Namun satu hal yang tidak hentinya membuat Shouyou kesal adalah performa Kageyama yang memang patut diacungkan jempol; meski ia tidak akan pernah mengakui hal tersebut.

Pertikaian antara mereka berdua dileraikan oleh sang ketua tim dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua langsung dikeluarkan dari klub tersebut, dengan syarat mereka dapat kembali apabila mereka bisa saling bekerja sama.

Bagaimana cara mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang pemain di ajang nasional tercapai, jika dengan _teammate_-nya sendiri saja mereka seperti ini?

.

.

Seminggu. Itulah waktu yang diberikan untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa diterima kembali menjadi anggota tim. Kageyama, sang pemuda sombong itu selalu saja merendahkannya dan menolak untuk bermain bersamanya.

Di sisi yang lain, rasa putus asa mereka untuk memasuki klub lebih besar dibanding rasa kebencian di antara mereka. Karena itulah mereka sekarang berada di _gym _untuk latihan. Kageyama melempar bolanya ke atas – dan meski Shouyou seorang pemula, ia tahu bahwa lemparan tersebut adalah sebuah lemparan yang gagal.

_Itu bola yang tak akan bisa dicapai, _sebuah suara kecil dari sisi rasionalnya berkata. _Toss _Kageyama tersebut merupakan sebuah _toss _yang sangat sulit untuk diraih.

_Kata menyerah tidak ada di dalam kamusku, _ucapnya berulang di dalam hati, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengejar bola tersebut dan memukulnya melewati net.

Mereka pun berhasil diterima kembali ke klub voli. Latihan pertama mereka tidak berlangsung dengan baik. Shouyou mengerti bahwa dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki sekarang, ia tidak mampu mengimbangi kemampuan Kageyama. Gerakan antara keduanya tidak sinkron dan berantakan.

"Ck. Kau ini emang cukup bermain sendiri, kayak raja."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Tsukishima itu membuat Kageyama tidak fokus dan Shouyou semakin kesulitan untuk memukul _toss _darinya. Itukah kenapa ia selalu sendiri? Apakah Kageyama takut untuk ditinggalkan?

"Hei, Kageyama!" teriaknya, sembari mendarat dari lompatannya, melihat bola yang berhasil ia pukul melalui net. "Apa yang kamu pikirin? Aku ada di sini!"

Seketika tatapan yang Kageyama berikan padanya menunjukkan adanya sinar yang tidak pernah dilihat Shouyou dan ia tahu bahwa semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

Kageyama melempar bola itu kembali dan Shouyou berhasil memukulnya.

_Mungkin bermain dengannya tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan, _pikirnya, menatap kembali mata biru tersebut sembari memberikannya senyuman lebar.

Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa mereka dapat menaklukan satu sama lain dalam perkataan waktu.

.

.

Sedih. Putus asa. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Shouyou sekarang, dan ia mengeluarkan perasaan tersebut dalam bentuk amarah dan frustrasi.

Kageyama menolak untuk latihan bersamanya dan memilih untuk latihan sendiri.

Jujur, Shouyou tidak mengeti kenapa Kageyama tega meninggalkannya. Mereka sudah memiliki _quick _andalan mereka, yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah untuk mengembangkannya menjadi lebih baik bukan? Untuk itu, mereka perlu latihan bersama, bukan?

Keputusan yang diambil Kageyama sudah final dan apapun protes dari Shouyou dibungkam. Shouyou memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan berkembang jika yang ia lakukan adalah menggalau. Mencari teman untuk latihan, ia akhirnya bermain dengan rekan pemain yang lain pada _camp _tersebut.

Ketika mereka bermain bersama lagi, Shouyou mendapati bahwa Kageyama menjadi lebih baik dan mereka berhasil membuat versi baru dari _quick _mereka. Hal tersebut merupakan pencapaian besar setelah mereka gagal untuk berkembang musim panas itu.

"Wow, memang nggak salah kamu latihan sendirian, Kageyama. _Toss-_mu makin pas sama keren."

Keduanya sekarang berada di bus yang akan membawa mereka dari Tokyo kembali ke Miyagi. Seperti biasa, Shouyou duduk bersama Kageyama.

_Setter_ itu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kan udah kubilang, Hinata-bodoh."

"Ya," jawabnya sambil tertawa. Ia memang terbukti salah. "Aku kagum kamu latihan kayak gitu supaya bisa nyesuain aku, Kageyama-kun. Tapi aku gak akan kalah sama makhluk kayak kamu."

Kalimat tersebut hanya bermaksud sebagai gurauan, meski jika dilihat dari luar, mungkin itu akan terdengar seperti kalimat menggoda.

"Apa kau sebodoh itu? Aku jelas lebih jago daripada kamu. Aku latihan supaya aku bisa menang."

"Kemenangan itu diraih tim, Kageyama, bukan punyamu seorang. Dasar raja egois."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memukulnya. "Apa maksudmu? Ngajak ribut ya?"

"Kapan-kapan ya," balas Shouyou sambil memukulnya kembali. Rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan mulai menendang dan ia pun menguap. "Aku ngantuk sekarang."

"Sana tidur, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Tak lama kemudian, Shouyou pun tertidur dan kemudian diikuti Kageyama – dengan kepala Shouyou bersandarkan pada pundak Kageyama.

Berbagai perjalanan di jalan telah ia tempuhi, dan Shouyou merasa tidurnya kali itu merupakan tidur ternyenyak dari segala _road trip_ dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Lautan manusia yang mendatangi dan mengelilingi gedung raksasa di tengah itu terlihat sungguh menakjubkan. Di Stadium Tokyo tersebut, tim voli Karasuno akan bertanding.

Inilah pertandingan tingkat nasional. Tim sekolah dan pendukung dari seluruh Jepang berkumpul di sini untuk menyaksikan perlombaan yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali, dimana para petanding merupakan tim yang telah menempuh berbagai tahap penyisihan untuk dapat berdiri di atas panggung pertandingan tersebut.

Untuk menjadi perwakilan dari Miyagi bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan yang mudah. Karasuno, sekolah yang kalah pamor dibanding sekolah _powerhouse _lain seperti Aoba Johsai dan Shiratorizawa, berhasil membuktikan bahwa sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mereka berjaya kembali.

Melawan kedua sekolah _powerhouse _tersebut bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tim mereka dituntut untuk terus kritis menghadapi tim lawan dan mereka juga harus pandai membuat inovasi baru agar dapat menembus pertahanan lawan. Bagi Shouyou, dapat mengalahkan tim hebat seperti Shiratorizawa yang memiliki salah satu spiker terbaik di seluruh Jepang merupakan sesuatu yang patut diselebrasikan. Shiratorizawa juga memberi sebuah standar pertandingan, menggambarkan kekuatan tim yang akan mereka hadapi di pertandingan nasional.

Berjalan memasuki stadium tersebut, Shouyou tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya – lapangan yang luas dengan ribuan penonton, disinari cahaya lampu nan terang – mimpinya benar-benar terwujudkan sudah. Seperti inikah rasa bangga yang 'Raksasa Kecil' itu rasakan ketika ia berhasil mencapai panggung ini dengan segala kekurangannya itu, sama seperti Shouyou?

Di tempat itulah pula, Shouyou bertemu dengan idola lamanya – seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang dan tinggi yang tidak jauh beda dengannya.

Segala mimpi masa kecilnya telah tercapai pada hari itu. Sekarang, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bertanding dengan sepenuh raga dan tenaga untuk mencapai kemenangan, untuk bertahan di pertandingan tersebut hingga akhir.

Tim demi tim berhasil ia kalahkan, termasuk pertandingan melawan Nekoma yang dinanti-nantikan oleh orang-orang yang menunggu mereka di Miyagi. _Sungguh menyenangkan, _pikirnya. Timnya terus berkembang dan terus membuktikan bahwa mereka pantas berada di atas panggung ini.

Hari terakhir mereka bermain di Stadium Tokyo setelah kalah melawan Kamomedai, Shouyou berdiam diri di balkon, menatap langit malam yang tidak terlihat bintangnya. Dagunya ia topang dengan tangannya. Hanyut di dalam pikirannya, ia tidak mendengar suara pintu balkon tersebut dibuka dan ditutup kembali, bahkan ketika orang tersebut telah berada di sampingnya.

"Bodoh, orang sakit itu harusnya jangan keluar, kan kena angin malam," ucap Kageyama sambil mendorong kepala Shouyou dengan pelan ke depan untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Ia kemudian menggantungkan jaketnya di punggung Shouyou. Shouyou hanya terdiam, rasa kesal yang biasa ia rasakan ketika Kageyama melakukan hal tersebut tidak terasa di tengah gejolak perasaan yang mengoyak dirinya sekarang. "Kamu pasti lagi mikirin yang nggak-nggak sekarang,"

"Jangan sok tahu, Kageyama."

Pemuda itu mendengus. Shouyou tahu bahwa ia tidak percaya padanya. Kageyama menyenderkan punggungnya pada pembatas balkon tersebut sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Kau tau, kejadian tadi bukan salahmu."

Shouyou ingin marah karena Kageyama seakan-akan membaca isi pikirannya. Shouyou belum berkata apapun. "Aku gak perlu mendengar basa-basi seperti itu, bodoh."

"Siapa yang basa-basi, hah?" katanya sambil menaikkan nada bicaranya. Shouyou sedang tidak _mood _untuk mengajaknya berantem and membiarkannya saja. Kageyama pun menarik nafas dalam. "Bukan itu maksudku. Meski kamu udah latihan setiap hari, tubuhmu juga ada batasnya. Beberapa hari berturut-turut ini kita lomba dan kamu main kayak mesin, jadi ya, sebenarnya wajar saja kalau badanmu akhirnya menyerah. Sakit itu hal yang wajar."

Kata-kata dari _setter_ itu tidak membuat Shouyou merasa baik sama sekali. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya dan berkata, "buktinya yang lain gak _collapse._"

"Karena yang lain gak lari-lari dan lompat keliling lapangan sepanjang lomba, bego," balasnya dengan ketus, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang sangat jelas tapi Shouyou tidak mampu melihatnya. "Gak usah ngeliatin aku kayak gitu. Staminamu itu gila, tau. Kalau itu orang lain, kurasa dari hari kedua mereka udah tepar."

Shouyou menarik nafas dalam. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun apa yang dikatakan Kageyama tidak salah.

"Tetap aja," bisiknya, masih ingin menghindari kenyataan tersebut, "Katanya, pikiran itu lebih kuat dibanding badan. Jika kemauanmu cukup kuat, segala sesuatu akan ditaklukkan."

"Ya, itu gak salah. Tapi bukannya kamu udah melakukan itu dari hari pertama? Kau berhasil bertahan dan membawa tim kita sampai perempatan final."

Ya, seberapa kuat pun kehendaknya, ia tidak bisa memaksakan badannya. Pikiran dan badan merupakan kedua hal yang terpisah dan keduanya tidak bisa terus saling memaksakan diri.

"Semua orang udah main dengan baik. Seharusnya aku-"

"Semua orang berarti termasuk kamu, Hinata bodoh. Mau sampai kapan kamu terus nyalahin diri?" potongnya dengan geram sambil memukul lengan Shouyou. "Masih ingat gak sama yang kamu dulu pernah ngomong ke aku? 'Selama kamu ada aku, kamu tak akan terkalahkan.' Tanpamu, bola yang masuk ke lawan tidak akan sebanyak itu, bodoh."

Shouyou akhirnya menatap mata biru itu kembali dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Kageyama dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia harus mengakui bahwa kata-kata tersebut membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Tanpa Kageyama, sekarang ia tidak akan memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya di Tokyo.

"Meski penuh dengan kata bodoh, ternyata kamu ini orang baik ya, Kageyama."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, bodoh?"

Shouyou tertawa, merapatkan jaket milik Kageyama ke tubuhnya untuk menghindari dingin hembusan angin yang bertiup. "Pipi merah itu cocok juga sama kamu. Aku baru tau ternyata kamu ini mudah malu ya."

Kageyama membuang muka dan memukul Shouyou kembali. "Kata siapa! Jangan nyebarin fitnah, bego. Udah, aku mau balik masuk dulu."

Ia membalikkan badan. Tepat sebelum Kageyama dapat berjalan pergi, Shouyou menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda Kageyama-kun. Temani aku di sini?"

Kehadiran _setter _itu membuat Shouyou merasa nyaman, mengingatkannya betapa ia menikmati kehadiran pemuda itu dibanding ketika ia sendirian dengan pikirannya. Kageyama masih diam dan belum membalikkan diri, seakan-akan menimbangkan pikiran untuk menghiraukan panggilannya atau memenuhinya. Akhirnya ia berbalik, tatapannya yang tajam itu menembus Shouyou – hingga rasanya atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah – ekspresi yang termantul di mata Kageyama merupakan sesuatu yang belum pernah Shouyou lihat. Ia tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu – tetapi yang pasti, Shouyou tau itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Sebentar aja. Abis itu aku masuk."

Shouyou menyeringai dan Kageyama kembali ke posisinya semula. Malam itu merupakan malam yang dingin – meski musim dingin sudah berlalu, hembusan membeku itu terus bertiup. Ia melirik pada tangan Kageyama yang menggantung itu, menyadari bahwa tangan yang melempar bola padanya itu terlihat kasar dan jauh lebih besar darinya. Shouyou menyelipkan jarinya yang dingin itu pada jemari Kageyama, mendapati bahwa tangannya melengkapi tangan Kageyama dengan sempurna bagai kepingan _puzzle_.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Kageyama membalas genggaman itu, dan Shouyou merasakan kehangatan pada tangannya, meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya juga terasa hangat di tengah malam yang dingin itu.

Yang ia mengerti hanyalah hal itu terasa begitu _tepat_.

* * *

_**5\. Hinata Shouyou, 18 tahun.**_

"Kau akan benar-benar pergi ya besok?" ucap Shouyou sambil memantulkan bola ke dinding, memecahkan sunyi di antara gesekan sol sepatu dan aula _gym_. Tiga tahun di Karasuno berlalu dalam sekejap dan esok hari, mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah dan menjalankan kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Suara bola yang keras dari pukulan Kageyama membalas pertanyaannya sembari ia mengusap peluh keringat dengan lengan bajunya. "Ya, begitulah."

"Heh," mendadak, Shouyou mengoper bola dan dengan tangkas Kageyama memainkan bola itu sehingga tetap berada di udara, melampaui net, menuju sisi Shouyou. Ia membalasnya tanpa kesulitan, buah hasil latihannya selama tiga tahun terakhir, dan bola tersebut terus mengudara diantara mereka berdua selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya jatuh di lapangan milik sang _setter_.

"Lain kali, kamu harus dapetin bola itu, 'calon pemain tim nasional'. Dibanding waktu pertama kali kita main, _skill _kamu emang kayak langit dan bumi."

"Kau sendiri nggak buruk, Hinata."

"Pujian kayak gitu gak cocok banget kalau diomongin kamu, Kageyama."

"Dasar brengsek."

"Pfft," cekiknya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Matahari sudah terbenam dan langit terang tadi sudah digantikan dengan langit gelap. "Tiap kali latihan, waktu lewat cepat banget ya."

"Hn," ucap Kageyama setuju, mengikuti arah pandangan Shouyou ke jendela. "Satu servis lagi, habis itu ayo kita bereskan _gym _ini."

"Ayo hajar!"

Kageyama melemparkan sebuah bola ke atas, berlari, melompat, dan memukul sekuat tenaga, proyeksi bola diatur dengan begitu tepatnya. Shouyou berhasil menerima bola tersebut, hasil dari latihan bersama Kageyama bertahun-tahun. Kageyama bersiap untuk menerima bola itu kembali, namun ternyata bola tersebut gagal untuk melewati net.

"Sayang."

"Lain kali, pasti."

"Udah lebih dari tiga tahun dari pertama kali aku dengar itu. Sampai sekarang, kamu memang gak pernah kenal nyerah."

"Udah kubilang, aku bakal rebut gelar 'Raja' itu darimu, Kageyama."

"Kutunggu waktu itu tiba."

Kedua pemuda itu menurunkan net, mengembalikan bola-bola voli kembali ke tempatnya, membersihkan lantai _gym, _dan menutup lampu sebelum menutup pintu _gym _tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya bersama. Tidak seperti biasanya, mereka kembali ke asrama tanpa sepeda, memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

"Kau sendiri, kapan berangkat?"

"Bulan depan. Aku udah beli tiket dan mengontak pelatihku di sana."

"Rio. Jauh banget dari Jepang."

"Ya, begitulah." Shouyou tertawa ringan. "Perjalanan baru, kehidupan baru. Tiga tahun ini asik, ya. Tiga kali kita sampai nasional, meski ya, nggak pernah menang. Dan sejauh ini poin kemenanganmu lebih banyak dari aku ya, tapi aku gak bakal nyerah!"

"Jangan mimpi Hinata, aku unggul lima poin dari kamu."

"Oh, kamu berani nantangin aku?"

Kageyama mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Tangan Kageyama menyelinap masuk sela-sela jarinya – sebuah sensasi yang tidak lagi asing untuknya – dan Shouyou menggenggam kembali tangan tersebut. Ia mengadah ke atas untuk melihat wajah Kageyama, yang tumbuh menjadi jauh lebih tinggi darinya, sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan _itu _– tatapan yang diberikan hanya untuknya – dan yang baru belakangan ini ia mengidentifikasinya sebagai 'tatapan kasih'.

"Aku… bakal kangen sama kamu."

"Aku bakal bunuh kamu kalau kamu gak balas pesan-pesanku."

Keduanya tertawa, mengingat Kageyama yang jarang membalas pesan. Langkah Shouyou terhenti, kemudian menghadap Kageyama tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya. Kageyama berhenti, menunggu tindakan Shouyou selanjutnya.

"Kau tau, dulu waktu aku kecil, aku punya mimpi bisa jadi si 'Raksasa Kecil' yang bisa lompat tinggi dan bawa timnya sampai nasional. Aku… gak bakal bisa menuhin mimpi itu tanpamu."

Shouyou terkekeh melihat warna merah muda yang perlahan menghiasi pipi Kageyama dan mata biru yang selalu dapat membuat Shouyou hanyut di dalamnya itu melirik ke samping.

"Karena itu, aku mau bilang makasih. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kageyama."

"Sama-sama," bisiknya pelan, rasa ragu yang ada tidak lepas dari telinga Shouyou. "Tanpamu, mungkin aku juga gak bakal berubah dari raja lapangan yang egois itu. Aku juga berhutang terima kasih sama kamu."

"Buatlah Jepang bangga dengan permainanmu. Jangan kecewakan aku."

"Pastinya," jawabnya dengan senyum, "Selalu."

Shouyou membalas dengan seringai besarnya. Di bawah langit gelap yang penuh bintang dan bayangan mereka berdua di bawah lampu redup yang menerangi jalan, Kageyama membelai wajah Shouyou dengan kedua tangannya, menundukkan kepala, dan mengecup bibir Shouyou dengan lembut. Shouyou membalas ciuman itu, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kageyama, menikmati momen manis terakhir di antara mereka berdua. Ciuman yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu terasa lama, seakan seperti segala tetesan terakhir kenangan waktu di antara mereka dicurahkan saat itu juga.

Mereka bermula dari musuh, rival, _teammate, _teman, hingga sepasang kekasih. Kisah mereka bukan merupakan kisah yang spesial, tetapi indah adanya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti hari, raja," bisiknya, dengan kedua tangan memegang wajah Kageyama, dan _setter_ itu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hingga kita bertemu lagi, Shouyou."

* * *

**terima kasih sudah membaca; segala kudos, komentar, dan feedback akan sangat dihargai dan berarti :)**

**cross-posted in AO3.**


End file.
